Aki e companhia em: a viagem memorável
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: Aki e algumas amigas fazem uma viagem ao Japão e muitas peripécias acontecem. [one shot]fic dedicada a Rayline Li, Meniina Inês, Akai Hoshi e Brunnekinhachan


Aki: Oi pessoal! Já não nos víamos há algum tempo né?

Iak: Aki, eles não te vêem ¬¬

Aki: Pois n.n''

Kia: Mas diz lá o que é que estamos aqui a fazer.

Aki: O que é que achas? Viemos apresentar a fic!

Iak: Fixe! Mais uma fic pra eu brilhar x)

Aki: Estás enganado, tu não entras. E a Kia também não.

Iak: Desgraçada! ¬¬

Kia: Vou-me embora.

Iak: Eu também! Ò.ó

Aki: Obrigada! Bem, como eu tenho andado um pouco desaparecida devido ás fics que estou a escrever (3 ao mesmo tempo TT.TT isto custa… e nenhuma está postada ainda) resolvi escrever uma one shot pra vocês não pensarem que eu vos abandonei! XD

Pessoal: ¬¬ Antes fosse…

Aki: ¬¬.'' Bem, esta fic contém a participação de personagens especiais. São elas:

**Aki **– super muito difícil de descobrir que é a dona Aki Hiwatari, ou seja eu! XD

**Mia **– Akai Hoshi (anteriormente conhecida por Camy Hiwatari)

**Bubu – **a minha nee-chan Brunnekinha-chan

**Rayline – **a minha pimituxa e manager adjunta (XD) Rayline Li

**Inês – **a minha donah anager Meniina Inês

Ah! Também quero dizer para não se assustarem com a forma como a fic está escrita porque, no que toca à nossa maneira de falar, à forma como nos tratamos e à maneira como reagimos às coisas, eu tentei fazer o mais real possível xP

**Aki e companhia em: **

**A Viagem memorável**

Num pequeno apartamento situado numa pequena localidade, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos com madeixas vermelhas lia os seus e-mails.

Aki: Fixe! recebi um e-mail do concurso "Escreve a frase mais parva de sempre e ganha viagens ao Japão!" – exclamou muito contente (apesar de ser eu, vou escrever na 3º pessoa porque isto é apenas ficção e eu estou a desempenhar o meu papel de narradora XP) – Ai, será que ganhei alguma coisa? Bem, nunca vou saber se não o ler. – muito nervosa, abriu o e-mail e ficou estática com o que estava lá escrito. Dizia o seguinte:

"É com muito prazer que anunciamos que você ganhou o primeiro prémio do nosso concurso! Parabéns! A sua frase foi a melhor e por isso ganhou uma viagem para 3 pessoas ao Japão com tudo pago durante um fim-de-semana. Para levantar os seus bilhetes imprima o documento em anexo e apresente-o na recepção do aeroporto de Lisboa. Se ocorrer algum problema vá ao nosso site e clique em "ajuda" ou então contacte-nos pelo o número 111 3335 24673 884 (isto mais parece um código de barras xP). A viagem será na próxima sexta-feira. Boa viagem!"

Aki: Eu… ganhei? O.O – murmurou ainda incrédula, mas depois caiu em si e começou as pulos pelo quarto a gritar – EU GANHEI! YEEEEEEAH! EU GANHEI!

Mãe: Marisa Andreia, que gritaria é esta? – perguntou entrando no quarto irritada.

Aki: Mãe, aqui na fic eu sou Aki ¬¬.

Mãe: Mas que raio de nome é esse? E o que é uma fic? O.õ

Aki: Esquece mãe -.-

Mãe: Ok, mas porque estavas a gritar?

Aki: Mãe, eu ganhei, eu ganhei! – disse com os olhos a brilhar.

Mãe: Ganhaste? Mas ganhaste o quê? – perguntou confusa.

Aki: O concurso "Escreve a frase mais parva de sempre e ganha viagens ao Japão!"!

Mãe: Que bom filha! E o que é que ganhaste?

Aki: (queda tipo anime)

Mãe: Magoaste-te?

Aki: Não, estou bem.

Mãe: Mas para que é que te mandaste para o chão?

Aki: ¬¬.´´ Esquece mãe.

Mãe: Vá, mas diz lá o que ganhaste.

Aki: Uma viagem ao Japão para 3 pessoas com tudo pago durante um fim-de-semana!

Mãe: Ah sim? E estás a pensar ir com quem? Eu e o teu pai estamos a trabalhar por isso nenhum dos dois pode ir contigo.

Aki: Mas eu também não estava a pensar em ir com vocês. Eu estava a pensar ir com a manager e com a Ray.

Mãe: O quê? Vocês as 3 sozinhas, sem um adulto? Nem penses!

Aki: Oh mãe, vá lá, não deixes a oportunidade de realizar o meu sonho ir pelo cano a baixo ó.ò.

Mãe: Não olhes para mim assim.

Aki: Por favor mãe! Ó.ò Além disso está lá o Zé!

Mãe: Quando é que é a viagem?

Aki: Na próxima sexta-feira.

Mãe: Vou ligar ao Zé para te ir buscar ao aeroporto.

Aki: Isso quer dizer que deixas? – Perguntou entusiasmada.

Mãe: Sim, mas só se prometeres que te portas bem, que ligas de 3 em 3 horas, tomas cuidado, comes bem e que ficas em casa do Zé.

Aki: Eu prometo, mas mãe?

Mãe: O quê?

Aki: Porque é que tenho que ir para casa do Zé? O hotel está pago!

Mãe: Pronto está bem, podes ir para o hotel u.u

Aki: Yes! Obrigada mãe! És a melhor mãe do mundo! – gritou saltando para cima da sua mãe e abraçando-a.

Mãe: Vá, não é caso para tanto. Eu vou ligar ao Zé.

Aki: Ok! x)

Dito isto voltou a sentar-se na cadeira que estava em frente do PC e ligou o msn. Podia ser que as amigas que estava a pensar convidar para a viagem estivessem online. E por acaso até estavam XD. Abriu as janelas e adicionou uma das amigas à conversa que ainda não tinha começado com a outra.

**MSN **

**Mary diz: **

Oi x)

**Inês diz: **

Oiix :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rayline Li diz: **

Oix

**Mary diz:**

Meninas, tenho uma novidade bombástica!

**Rayline Li diz:**

O k?

**Inês diz:**

Contaa

**Mary diz:**

Estão preparadas?

**Rayline Li diz:**

Yah

**Inês diz: **

Xiim

**Mary diz:**

Eu ganhei uma viagem ao Japão pra 3 pessoas!

**Inês diz: **

A xérioo?

**Rayline Li diz: **

O.O

**Mary diz: **

Yup!

**Mary diz:**

E não eh tudo!

**Mary diz:**

Eu kero k vcs venham comigo

**Rayline Li diz: **

Táx a gozar?

**Mary diz: **

não, tou a falar muito a sério!

**Rayline Li diz: **

È claru k vou contigo!

**Mary diz:**

E tu donah manager, não dizes nada?

**Inês diz:**

Dxculp'aa, tava a dizer à nha mãe.

**Inês diz:**

E elaa concordou x)

**Mary diz: **

Fixe! então podem ir-se preparando pk a viagem eh já na próxima sexta-feira!

**Inês diz: **

Ja?

**Rayline Li diz:**

Oki, tou mesmo ansiosa pra ir! XD

**Rayline Li diz: **

Vou max é comexar a fazer ax malax! Não se exqueçam k hoje é quarta!

**Inês diz:**

Ih, poix é. Tmb vou fazer ax minhax!

**Inês diz:**

Tchau ninax

**Inês diz:**

Jinhux

**Rayline Li diz:**

Tmb vou, xau!

**Mary diz: **

Tchau, BJUXX

**Fim do Msn**

Mal fechou a conversa abriu-se outra janela no msn. Era a sua amiga Mia que acabara de entrar.

**MSN **

**Mia diz:**

Oi mary

**Mary diz:**

Oi mia

**Mia diz:**

Meu mary, tu nem sabe!

**Mary diz:**

O k?

**Mia diz:**

Eu ganhei o segundo premio daquele concurso q a gente se inscreveu lembra? Aquele que era pra escrever uma frase idiota.

**Mary diz: **

Jura? O.o

**Mia diz:**

Aham, ganhei uma viagem ao Japão pra 2 pessoas.

**Mary diz:**

Ai k bom!

**Mia diz: **

Q bom o q? õ.o

**Mary diz:**

Eh que eu ganhei o 1º premio! Uma viagem ao Japão pra 3 pessoas! X)

**Mia diz:**

Sério? O.O e eh no próximo final de semana?

**Mary diz: **

Eh… o voo eh na sexta.

**Mia diz: **

Ai que legal mary! A gente vai-se encontrar (emoticon com os olhos a brilhar)

**Mary diz:**

Aham (emoticon com os olhos a brilhar)

**Mia diz:**

E não eh soh a mim q vc vai encontrar

**Mary diz:**

Eh quem mais?

**Mia diz: **

A Bubu

**Mary diz:**

Vc vai levar minha nee-chan? K máximo!

**Mia diz:**

XD

**Mary diz: **

Mia, tou indo fazer a mala, volto mais tarde

**Mary diz:**

BJUXX

**Mia diz:**

Ta, bjos

**Fim do MSN **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As horas passavam muito devagar enquanto a ansiedade de fazer a viagem que sempre sonhou e de conhecer pessoalmente as suas amigas virtuais estava a dar cabo da Aki. Mas para seu alívio, finalmente chegou sábado. Depois de ter ido buscar a Inês e a Rayline, o pai da Aki deixou-as no aeroporto e aproveitou para fazer um serviço com o táxi, já que estavam lá umas pessoas que tinham acabado de chegar da Austrália e queriam ir para casa.

A viagem até a Japão fez-se bem. Durante a viagem, as 3 iam conversando e perguntando-se o que encontrariam lá quando chegassem.

Após algumas horas de voo, o avião finalmente aterrou no aeroporto de Tóquio.

Quando as nossas amigas saíram do avião encontraram o Zé e a Shinobu á espera delas.

Zé: Olá meninas. Olhem, nós temos umas coisas para fazer e não temos muito tempo, por isso vamos já deixar-vos no hotel ok?

Aki/Rayline: Hai!

Inês: ¬¬

As 3 entraram no carro e o Zé levou-as até ao hotel. Quando chegaram lá deixaram as coisas no quarto e saíram a correr, pois não queriam perder um minuto que fosse de diversão. Á entrado do hotel a Aki teve uma surpresa muito agradável. Encontrou as suas amigas virtuais Mia e Bubu!

Aki: MIA! BUBU! – gritou correndo até elas.

Mia: Mary! – gritou com os olhos a brilhar.

Bubu: Nee-chan! – gritou com os olhos também a brilhar.

As 3 abraçaram-se e em seguida a Bubu e a Mia foram conhecer a Rayline e a Inês. Depois de feitas as apresentações, as 5 saíram finalmente do hotel e foram conhecer a cidade.

Perto da Torre Tóquio…

Bubu: (olhos super hiper mega brilhantes)

Mia: O que foi Bubu?

Aki: Ela deve ter visto o Tala u,u

Bubu: Não, é muito melhor que isso! – exclamou com os olhos ainda a brilhar.

Inês: Então o que é?

Bubu: É… UM PANDA! – e saiu a correr atrás do panda.

Aki/Mia/Inês: ¬¬

Rayline: Fixe! O panda veio fazer um Panda Flash ao Japão! x) (Panda Flash é um programa super pequeno que dá assim muito raramente no canal panda)

Aki/Inês: ¬¬

Mia: O.o?

Aki: Deixa Mia u.u

Enquanto a Bubu corria atrás do panda, as outras resolveram ir visitar a Torre Tóquio.

Inês: Isto é muito bonito não acham?

Mia: Aham.

As outras duas não responderam porque estavam estáticas a olhar para dois rapazes que estavam ali perto.

Inês: Meninas, hello! Não vão dizer nada? – perguntou passando-lhes a mão à frente da cara.

Aki: Olha Janibelli… é mesmo o teu brother. (Piminha kida de mi corazón, antes de me matares lê até ao fim ok? n.n')– disse sem tirar os olhos dos rapazes.

Rayline: Pois é… e está com o teu… - disse também fixada nos dois. As duas estavam completamente paralisadas a olhar para eles até que… - O QUE É QUE TU ME CHAMASTE?

Aki: Ups, acho melhor bazar daqui n.n'' – e desatou a correr pela torre inteira.

Rayline: Volta aqui! – e foi a correr atrás dela.

Mia: Elas são sempre assim? ¬¬

Inês: Quase sempre u.u

Bubu: Oi meninas, voltei! – exclamou juntando-se a elas de repente com uma foto onde aparecia ela com o panda, autografada pelo próprio.

Passados alguns minutos a Aki e a Rayline voltaram muito cansadas e, ao vê-las ali, os rapazes anteriormente observados, aproximaram-se delas.

Ray: Olá meninas! – cumprimentou muito alegre.

Mia: Ray! Kai! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui… os dois?

Ray: Nós andamos.

Aki/Rayline: O QUÊ? – gritaram escandalizadas.

Bubu/Mia: O.o

Inês: Eu sempre soube que havia alguma coisa entre estes dois u.ú

Mariah: O quê? Como é que te és capaz de andar com este tipo Kai? Pensei que me amavas! – gritou aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

Ray: O quê? Mariah, eu pensei que tu me amavas a mim!

Mariah: E am… - nesse momento Mariah parou de falar pois começou a ouvir-se uma melodia no ar que era mais ou menos assim:

"Abram alas para o Noddy, NODDY! No seu carro amarelo…"

Kai: Desculpem, tenho de atender. – e afastou-se já a falar com a pessoa que lhe ligou.

Aki/Rayline/Inês/Ray/Mariah: ¬¬

Mia/Bubu: Que música kawaii!

Mariah: ¬¬… continuando… E amo Ray! Tu sabes que eu te amo, mas isso não invalida que o Kai me ame a mim!

Ray: E quem te disse a ti que ele te ama? ¬¬

Mariah: Ninguém, mas nota-se na atitude dele!

Kai: Sim claro Ashlee (lembram-se da miúda da minha fic de natal 2005? XD), eu vou ter contigo agora mesmo. Claro, tu sabes que eu faço tudo por ti. Também te amo muito. Um beijo. Até já. – e desligou a ligação, aproximando-se novamente dos outros. – Pessoal, desculpem mas eu tenho que ir ter com a Ashlee, A MINHA NAMORADA, QUE EU AMO MUITO! – disse dando ênfase nas últimas palavras, sendo elas dirigidas a uma certa rapariga de cabelos rosa.

Mariah: Ok, talvez não se note assim tanto n.n''

Ray: u.ú Vamos embora?

Mariah: Claro.

Inês: Esperem lá, afinal vocês namoram os dois com raparigas!

Ray: Sim ¬¬

Inês: Então porque é que disseste que namoravas com o Kai?

Ray: Eu não disse isso! Eu disse que nós andávamos.

Inês: É a mesma coisa ¬¬

Ray: Tu não estás a perceber. Vocês perguntaram-me o que nós estávamos os 2 ali a fazer e eu disse que estávamos a andar! Acto ou efeito de dar passos, caminhar. ¬¬

Inês: AAAh ok!

Ray: Agora vou-me embora.

Rayline: Viste? Eu disse-te que o meu brother não era gay.

Aki: Não disseste não Ray!

Ray: Chamaste? – perguntou voltando atrás.

Aki: Não ¬¬.

Ray: Ah ok. – e voltou a ir-se embora.

Rayline: Ah pois não, eu disse foi que o TEU brother não era gay.

Aki: Também não disseste isso Ray ¬¬.

Ray: Chamaste? – perguntou voltando mais uma vez atrás.

Aki: Não ¬¬.

Ray: Desculpa mas agora eu ouvi muito bem, tu disseste Ray!

Aki: Pois disse, mas foi para a maluca da tua irmã, não para ti meu idiota!

Ray: Como é que querias que eu soubesse? A minha irmã chama-se Rayline e não Ray.

Aki: E tu chamas-te Raymond ¬¬.

Ray: Pronto ok, agora vou-me embora e já não volto mesmo! – e foi-se embora.

Dez segundos depois…

Ray: Esqueci-me de perguntar, querem um bolinho? x)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como já estava a ficar escuro, as nossas amigas resolveram voltar para o hotel. Depois de terem jantado foram para os quartos e ficaram a ver animes até ás tantas da manhã.

No dia seguinte ás 10 da manhã…

Mia: Meninas… vocês querem fazer o favor de acordar?

Aki: Mia, deixa-me dormir mais um bocadinho – resmungou virando-se para o outro lado.

Bubu: É Mia, a gente ainda não dormiu nada.

A Rayline e a Inês nem acordaram.

Mia: ¬¬ aff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia hora depois a Mia lá conseguiu acordar aquelas dorminhocas e, depois de terem tomado o pequeno-almoço foram conhecer o resto da cidade. Não podiam perder tempo pois no dia seguinte teriam que ir ir-se embora depois do almoço.

Desta vez decidiram começar pelos shoppings. Depois de terem entrado em tudo quanto era loja e de terem comprado montes de coisas, as nossas amigas resolveram ir almoçar.

Já no restaurante…

Bubu: (olhos super hiper mega brilhantes a olhar lá para fora)

Inês: Oh não, ela ficou assim outra vez -.-

Rayline: Será que viu outro panda?

Aki: Terra chama Bubu, está alguém em casa? – perguntou passando-lhe a mão à frente da cara.

Mia: Eu acho que ela viu um lobo u.ú

Bubu: Não é nada disso… é… é … o Tala! TALAAA! – e saiu a correr do restaurante atrás do Tala.

Inês/Aki/Rayline/Mia: Outra vez não TT.TT

Inês: Olhem eu acho melhor começarmos já… a… al-mo….çar – disse paralisada a olhar para o empregado de mesa.

Aki: Olha outra u.u

Rayline: Aki, tu não estás a ver bem o empregado de mesa pois não?

Aki: O que é que tem o empregado de mesa? É um empregado normal como os outros.

Mia: Acho melhor você olhar novamente.

Aki: Mas afinal o que é que tem o raio do… Malfoy? O.O

Inês: Ele mesmo… - disse com os olhos brilhantes (eu adoro olhos brilhantes xD)- Meninas, eu vou fazer os pedidos x)

Aki: Quem diria… sua majestade Dom Draco Malfoy a trabalhar como empregado de mesa num restaurante japonês…

Rayline: Pois é… gostava de saber a razão pela qual ele se rebaixou tanto…

Aki: Deves estar a preparar alguma…

Mia: Esqueçam isso meninas! O que importa é que é muito engraçado ver ele trabalhando aqui.

Rayline: Ok, tenho de admitir que é cómico.

Aki: Cómico? Isto é hilariante! – dito isto, as 3 começaram a rir desalmadamente enquanto os restantes clientes do restaurante as olhavam com cara de "o.o?" e a Inês fazia os pedidos olhando o Malfoy com os olhos brilhantes.

Enquanto isso numa rua ali perto…

Bubu: Oh Tala, quer parar de fugir de mim?

Tala: Eu não estou a fugir!

Bubu: Não ¬¬ então como me explica o facto de saber que eu tou correndo atrás de você e mesmo assim você não pára de correr?

Tala: É porque… eu tou com pressa!

Bubu: Com pressa pra quê?

Tala: Ok Brunna, o que é que a menina deseja de mim? – disse parando de correr de repente e virando-se para ela.

Bubu: É Bubu ¬¬ e você ainda quer saber o que eu desejo? Esqueceu que eu sou sua mulher? ¬¬

Tala: Não, infelizmente isso é muito difícil de esquecer ¬¬ – murmurou.

Bubu: Disse alguma coisa?

Tala: Eu? Sim disse… O que e que a minha querida e adorada esposa vai desejar de mim?

Bubu: Eu quero saber porque é que tu veio para o Japão sem me dizer nada.

Tala: Ora porque… achei que não valia a pena… qual é a diferença se eu estiver longe de ti na Rússia ou no Japão? E… posso saber o que estás aqui a fazer e porque não me disseste que vinhas?

Bubu: Vim com uma amiga que ganhou a viagem em um concurso. E eu não te falei que vinha pra cá porque não achei necessário. Qual é a diferença se eu estiver longe de você no Brasil ou no Japão?

Tal: ¬¬X

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia passou depressa. Durante a tarde a Aki e as amigas visitaram muitos lugares e compraram o triplo das coisas que tinham comprado de manhã. Para comemorarem a viagem resolveram fazer uma pequena festa em casa do Zé e da Shinobu (mas que abusadoras… a dar festas em casa dos outros, onde é que já se viu? ¬¬), sendo que convidaram todos os que tinham encontrado durante a sua curta estadia naquele país de sonho, ou seja, o Kai (que arrastou a Ashlee consigo), o Ray, a Mariah, o Malfoy, o Tala e nem o panda faltou! XD

A festa foi muito divertida e deitaram-se todos muito tarde.

No dia seguinte, apesar do sono, as nossas meninas aproveitaram a manhã para dar um último passeio pelo país e depois do almoço partiram de regresso aos seus países (não se esqueçam que a Mia e a Bubu são do Brasil e as outras são de Portugal).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passou um mês desde que a Aki e as amigas tinham regressado do Japão. Aki estava neste momento a ver os seus e-mails quando de repente leu um que lhe chamou demasiado a atenção. Dizia assim:

"Caro(a) amigo(a), é com muito prazer que informamos que acabou de ganhar uma viagem à Rússia para 6 pessoas com tudo pago durante 4 dias à escolha. Esta oferta deve-se ao facto do seu e-mail ter sido sorteado pelos supermercados Russilibus (ganda nome XD inventei agora mesmo à pressão xP). Levante os bilhetes nos correios ou em qualquer um dos nosso supermercados. Boas férias"

Aki: O.O – Aki não queria acreditar. Seria sorte? Só podia ser… - mais uma viagem de borla… OH MÃÃÃÃÃE!

**FIM!**

Aki: E pronto! Acabou! Ok, não ficou assim lá grande coisa, mas eu queria fazer alguma coisa para agradecer ás minhas amigas que eu adoro e que me ajudam muito. Agora, tenho umas coisas que acho que preciso referir:

1 – Eu queria que tivessem aparecido mais personagens mas não consegui encaixá-las na fic, já para não falar que isto ia ficar uma one shot enorme…

2 – Nós fomos para o Japão porque simplesmente o meu sonho é ir lá XD

3 – O Zé e a Shinobu são os meus primos que moram em Portugal mas que de vez em quando vão para o Japão.

4 – A Rayline não se chama Janibelli ok? Eu é que lhe chamo assim e ela detesta, então resolvi aproveitar isso para escrever a fic. Mas o nome dela não tem nada a ver com nenhum dos 2 ok? XP

5 – A Ashlee, como já tinha dito é a rapariga da minha fic de natal 2005 (quem leu "Não foi só mais um Natal" sabe quem é XD) e eu também queria dizer (apesar de não interessar nada) que o nome dela não é Ashlee e sim Ashley Lee (o que é que se há de fazer? Quando me dá pra inventar personagens só saem estupidezes xP)

7 – Estou a pensar em fazer mais one shots de Aki e companhia mas ainda não decidi… só queria acrescentar que se eu fizer mais, as personagens vão variar, porque as personagens convidadas não podem ser sempre as mesmas não é XD Como já disse, ainda não decidi se vou fazer mais ou não, mas caso eu faça, se quiserem entrar digam alguma coisa XD

8 – Acho que não há mais nada pra dizer XD

9 – Ah! Lembrei-me que há mais uma coisa a dizer. Mandem reviews por favor!

BJUXX


End file.
